Tu peux répéter ?
by Etoile7
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, il est temps d'avouer les non-dits pour Drago et Hermione. "Pardon ? Hermione, tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de choses mais pas ça ! Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans !"


Voici mon premier Dramione, j'espère que vous allez aimé :)

Il se passe juste après la bataille de Poudlard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione déambulait entre les ruines du château. Au loin, le soleil se levait, éclairant Poudlard d'une douce lumière. La jeune femme marchait lentement. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il venait de se passer tellement de choses depuis la veille. Le cambriolage à Gringotts, la bataille de Poudlard, le baiser échangé avec Ron, les horcruxes, son combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange avec Luna et Ginny, Voldemort tué par Harry.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer. Voldemort n'était plus, tout était fini, elle n'aurait plus à se cacher, elle pourrait vivre sa vie tranquillement. Mais Fred, Rémus et Tonks étaient morts. Teddy était désormais orphelin.

Elle traversa le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ron arriver. Il l'enlaça par derrière et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Hermione se raidit. Il la fit pivoter et elle se retrouva face à lui. Il la maintenait fermement par la taille. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais la Gryffondor recula d'un pas se soustrayant à son étreinte. Ron la regarda surpris.

-Écoutes Ron, je...

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

-Je...je...

Ça ne voulait pas sortir. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

Elle s'adossa à un mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur que ça te fasse de la peine...mais...je suis désolée.

-Désolée de quoi Hermione ?

-Pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrasser.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je voulais aussi t'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Mais justement c'est ça le problème ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ! Je...j'ai fait ça sous l'effet de la peur, du stress ! Ce n'était pas voulu !

Voilà elle l'avait dit. Elle se sentait presque soulagée.

-Tu...

-Écoutes Ron, je te considère seulement comme un ami et...et ça ne changera pas. J'avais peur, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. C'était une erreur.

-Je...je comprends, dit-il tristement. Mais peut-être qu'un jour...

-Non Ron, n'espère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai...j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Celà fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Ron.

-Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est quand même pas Harry ?! demanda t-il furieux.

- Bien sur que non ! Tu sais bien qu'Harry aime Ginny !

-Alors qui est-ce ?

-Je ne le te dirai pas. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

-Pas autant que moi, dit-il en tournant les talons.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et éclata en sanglots. Elle avait réussi à rester forte devant Ron mais elle devait se lâcher. Elle appréciait le rouquin et seulement comme un ami. Lui, la voyait autrement. Elle avait peur de perdre son amitié après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ron comptait pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle était désolée de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

oOo

Drago Malefoy avait bien réfléchi. Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait tenter sa chance maintenant.

Il croisa Weasmoche qui semblait furieux. Le rouquin ne le remarqua même pas.

Drago continua son chemin puis il la vit. Elle était là. En face de lui. Assise contre un mur la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait pleurer. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas.

oOo

Hermione n'entendit pas Drago arriver. Elle pleurait toujours. Soudain, elle sentie deux mains douces attraper les siennes pour les retirer de son visage.

-Malefoy ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Desolé, bonjour, dit-elle à la fois timidement et tristement.

-Ça ne va pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Drago sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

-Merci.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Hermione ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Drago la dévorait du regard. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Doucement il tendit sa main et replaça une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille. Au contact de sa main, la jeune femme frissonna.

-Je viens de perdre Ron, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle continue.

-Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami et je l'ai blessé. Il me déteste maintenant.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tout ça à cause d'une personne.

-Qui ? demanda Drago.

-Toi.

-Pardon ?! Hermione, tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de choses mais pas ça ! Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là dedans !

Il avait haussé le ton et s'était levé.

-Drago, je...je viens de perdre Ron parce que je t'aime !, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Sous l'effet de la peur je l'ai embrassé pendant la bataille. Mais c'était une erreur. Tout à l'heure il s'est approché de moi et a voulu m'embrassé à nouveau. Je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit qu'il était juste un ami pour moi. Il a émis l'hypothèse que je puisse tomber amoureuse de lui mais je lui ai dit que mon cœur était déjà pris. Et il est parti, après avoir demander qui j'aimais mais je ne lui ai pas dit.

Elle fit une pose puis murmura:

-Je t'aime Drago.

Ça y est Hermione avait tout dit. Elle se sentait entièrement soulagée, mais légèrement inquiète.

Drago, lui, jubilait. Hermione l'aimait aussi. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Tu peux répéter ? demanda t-il.

-Quoi ?

-"Je t'aime Drago", dit-il en imitant sa voix. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça venant de toi !

Hermione rougit.

-Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire, ajouta t-il.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Le visage de Drago était tout près du sien. Elle se retrouva collée contre le mur. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de la Gryffondor.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

Les inquiétudes de la jeune femme s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Drago se pencha tout doucement vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Hermione passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et approfondit le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Hermione s'amusa avec celle de Drago. Les mains du jeune homme descendirent le long du dos de la sorcière pour aller se poser sur sa taille. Le baiser était passionné, sauvage et enflammé. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme en chuchotant "je t'aime Drago" et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

La jeune femme se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Drago. Elle se s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des années.


End file.
